Wish you were here
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: Hinata felt her life crumble away, and someone unexpected appear how will she react :  inspired by Wish you were here Avril Lavinge Enjoy One Shot


**AN: Hey all this is the one-shot that I was talking about in my 3****rd**** chappie of 'Talents'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -.-' **

**Warning: Sorry for any mistakes**

"Talking"

**Flashback **

**Enjoy ;)**

Wish you were here

Hinata sat under a huge Sakura tree in front of a beautiful lake in the middle of the forest; this place was her sanctuary, her place where no one could touch her or even shatter her heart. It was her place to mourn, her place to laugh, to train, to sing, to dance, to do anything she wants to. She remembered the first time she came here.

**Flashback**

**A five year old Hinata was walking with her mother, smiling brightly because her mother said that she will show her a secret and made her swear never to tell a soul about it. Of course as a kid she didn't understand but was excited to share a secret with her mother, Harumi walked young Hinata to the middle of the forest and made her closed her eyes after a few more steps they stopped, "Hinata sweetie, you can open your eyes now" she said softly, the young Hyuga opened her huge lavender eyes slowly, she had to take a few blinks to believe that was what in front of her was real, "Mama is it real?" "Of course it is, and this place is all yours" she continued with her gentle voice, the young girl smiled brightly, "Really mama this is the best gift ever" she hugged her mother tightly. Harumi looked at her daughter and laughed, "Sweety come this is not the only thing for you" Hinata pulled out of the embrace and held her mother's hand, she was lead to a secure part of the lake, a Sakura tree was beautifully blooming in the middle of winter which was weird, they usually die. Hinata stared awed at the beautiful tree, it was full of pink petals that float around the tree, and it was so beautiful that Hinata couldn't speak. Harumi carried her daughter to the tree and both of them sat down with Hinata on Harumi's lap, "If you ever feel lonely, just sit here and you will always know that I'm with you even if I'm not physically here beside you" the little girl turned to face her mother with a confused face "What you mean mama are you going somewhere" her mother smiled sadly knowing her time had come to go because of the disease that is eating from inside, "Honey just know that I'm always here" she tapped Hinata's heart, she hugged her daughter tightly as a goodbye hug "I love you hime", Hinata giggled not understanding why her mother like this "I love you too mama". **

**End Flashback **

And that was the last time Hinata saw her mother, the next day Hinata wanted to wake her up but to see her bed empty and all Hyugas out in the family burial, burying a casket, when Hinata grew she learned her mother died because of some disease that wasn't diagnosed. She looked at herself in the water and clenched her fist on her heart smiling sadly, her father had just disowned her and made Hanabi heir, she didn't care that he disowned her or made Hanabi heir but what she cared about was that her family betrayed her for power; even Neji turned his back on her. She let the tears that had been trapped in her eyes flow down her cheeks, she couldn't believe after all they have been through, he just walked away like the rest, even her own team, Kiba and Shino didn't care much about her since the beginning, she was just a comrade to them nothing more, she cried everything that had been bottled in all these years, she cried her pain, fears, hopes, dreams …everything, if she wasn't even good enough to be a friend what was she good for then, between them she was considered the weakest, a burden between them. Now she understood why Naruto didn't even want to take a glance in her way, Sakura was the one that had been worthy in his eyes.

"I miss you mama" she whispered, "How can I live anymore, I'm weak, a burden, an unworthy daughter, and everything that is considered nothing" she cried silently "No one can love me even if love them, I'm always left behind" she looked at the night sky that was filled with stars that sparkled in the sky "Father was right the strongest move on and the weakest is left behind" she laughed bitterly as she closed her eyes and breathed the cold air filling her lungs with bitter coldness, "I wish you here, I can't live without you anymore, you kept me strong but now I have nothing" she sobbed in her hands.

There was a rustle near the bushes and Hinata got worried, when she opened her eyes she activated her eyes to see who was near her place, she saw a man but she didn't recognize him. "I can see you, there is no use of hiding from me" Hinata said in a strong voice trying hide her teary voice; she wiped her eyes with her sleeve rubbing any evidence of tears. The man emerged from behind the bushes and Hinata gasped "G-g-aara w-what are you d-d-doing h-here?" she stuttered. She looked at him and saw that his red hair was so vibrant in the dark, his pale complex shown under the moonlight and his tattoo was visible under his red locks, she couldn't help but think of him as attractive, "Why are you crying?" he asked softly Hinata panicked "I-I-I d-din't cry" he came closer to Hinata and crouched down coming to her eye level, he brushed his knuckles on her cheek softly, he was treating her as if he was about to break under his touch, "Hinata" he started softly "Please don't lie to yourself I know that look, I always had it throughout my life, please please just tell so that you won't regret later" he whispered begging her, he cupped both of her cheeks in his large hands, Hinata blinked her eyes and fresh tears came down her cheeks, Gaara brushed them away and pulled her closer to his chest, he delicately stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her ears. After crying out her life she hiccupped and pulled back to look at him, "Gaara, I-I just don't know what to do anymore, I want the pain, the betrayal, everything to just go away, I want to die, please I want get rid of the pain, it's just too much" her cheeks streaked with tears and Gaara's heart clenched from the tears that she spilled and words she just spoke, he pulled her back in his chest and sat her on his lap, Hinata just wrapped her arms around his neck "Hinata please don't say that, I can't live without you, I love you too much to let you go" Hinata stiffened in his arms then she relaxed a bit "Gaara" she whispered in his chest "Do you really love me?" she continued in a soft voice, he pulled her back to face her "More than anything" he said seriously, she couldn't help but smile "Prove it", he didn't reply he just pulled her near to kiss her on the lips, the kiss itself was soft, delicate and full of emotion at the same time. When they parted Hinata had tears in her eyes "You know you are the second to love me truly other than my mother, everyone just left me and you found me" she smiled, Gaara smiled and kissed her again but this time it was more passionate, Hinata clenched her fists on Gaara's shirt kissing him back with the same passion as him. When they separated Gaara's taste lingered on her lips and so was Hinata's taste on his lips, he smiled "Hinata why don't you come with me to Suna, I'm sure Temari and Kankuro would love to see you again, come live with me and you might be happy there than here" Hinata giggled "Are you sure you're not the one who will be happy if I live with you?" Gaara blushed and she giggled more "It's ok if you don't want to stay with-" he said quickly but he was cut off by a kiss on the lips, Hinata pressed her forehead on Gaara's "I'd love to live with you, and you're wrong about that I might be happy with you, I know I will be happy with you, because you helped me when no one did" Gaara stood up still his hold on Hinata, he carried her bridal style and let the sand swirl around and export them to Suna, as the sand swirled Hinata looked at Gaara lovingly as they disappeared.

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it ;D , I know it's not that depressing but still a bit, you choose how depressing it is :p **


End file.
